


Deconstructed

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boundaries, Costume Kink, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Identity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cat,” she asks when Cat finally breaks off the kiss. “Have you ever wanted to have sex with Supergirl?”<br/>“Isn't that what I've been doing?” Cat tilts her head to one side, quizzical. It's cute, though Cat would probably resent the descriptor.<br/>“No, I mean...” Kara unfastens the first few buttons of her blouse, letting the top of the suit show. She usually doesn't wear it when she goes to see Cat, but this time, she has it on deliberately.</p>
<p>Set after 'Stone', as Kara and Cat discuss the reason for Kara's limits and explore the possibilities of having her secret identity out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deconstructed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr user daystarsearcher: if you'd like: Supercat mutual masturbation as a safety precaution to keep Kara from accidentally using her superstrength during sex
> 
> This takes place after Stone. There’s another story that comes in between, as well, if I ever get it finished enough to post. All you need to know is that after the events of Stone but very shortly before this piece, Cat has admitted that she knows Kara is Supergirl.

It's almost a routine. Kara gets herself off, and then Cat. Sometimes, they do it in the opposite order, and sometimes Kara teases Cat for ages and never cums herself.

It works for them, and for Cat, feeling Kara shudder in her arms is satisfying in and of itself, even if it isn't her doing, so why change it?

But tonight is a little different, because they've finally stopped pretending that Cat doesn't know Kara is Supergirl, and to Kara, at least, that means they have to talk first.

Kara settles down on the absurdly plush sofa in Cat's living room, the penthouse silent and empty around them, her head turned to watch Cat fix herself a drink. As Cat sits down, glass in hand, Kara clears her throat. She's been over this conversation a few times... well, more than a few, really... since they stopped the charade.

“Cat, before we start anything, um... I think you have a pretty good idea now why I don't want to be touched. Right?”

“Not really, no.”

“Uh, well, it's my super-strength. I'm afraid of losing control.”

“Is that why you always have me hold you but don't hold me back?” asks Cat. “Kara, I really doubt you'd hurt me.”

The trust in that remark touches her, but she needs to get this out. “I might. Cat... the first time I met Winn I practically crushed his hand, just shaking it. I can't count how many times I've accidentally broken something just because I wasn't paying attention... a stapler, a phone, a doorknob. Heck, you remember the first time you visited my place, when I had to repair the tiles?”

Cat nods, a self-satisfied smile forming on her lips. “How could I forget?”

“After our first time, I went home and... I fantasized about you. I made myself cum, imagining that you were the one doing it, against the wall, and I broke a bunch of tiles. I can't take the risk of anything happening to you. My control's not good enough.”

Cat pulls away from Kara a bit, her brows drawing together. For a moment Kara is afraid she's scared Cat away with that admission. Cat keeps her hanging for a moment, taking a sip of her scotch and rolling it around in her mouth, before speaking. “Have you ever seriously hurt someone because you lost control?”

“Not seriously, no, unless you count criminals that have broken bones trying to hit me,” said Kara. “But I _have_ hurt people before, and I'm not taking that chance. That's final, Cat.”

“Okay. I just wanted to know the risks. I said I wouldn't take advantage of you, and I meant it.” Cat sets down her glass on the coffee table, very deliberately, and her eyes light up with the expression she always wears when she's about to make her move. “Kara, tell me, do you fantasize about me often?”

Kara lets her eyes close, images flashing through her mind, all the ones she's had to push aside at inopportune moment at work, and all the ones she's touched herself to, alone at night. “Yes.”

“Mhm. Maybe you should tell me about it sometime.”

Kara feels Cat's fingers in her hair, then Cat's lips on hers, a kiss that tastes of scotch and sends shocks of desire through her as Cat's touch mingles with scraps of those fantasies—Cat kissing her on the balcony, fucking her on her desk in that glass office, or letting Kara go down on her in Kara's own office. They still haven't had sex at work, except for that first time, and maybe that makes it easier to keep things separate and secret, but sometimes Kara really wishes they didn't have to.

“Cat,” she asks when Cat finally breaks off the kiss. “Have you ever wanted to have sex with Supergirl?”

“Isn't that what I've been doing?” Cat tilts her head to one side, quizzical. It's cute, though Cat would probably resent the descriptor.

“No, I mean...” Kara unfastens the first few buttons of her blouse, letting the top of the suit show. She usually doesn't wear it when she goes to see Cat, but this time, she has it on deliberately.

“Well... I suppose I can't say no to that.”

Kara stands then, and quick-changes right in front of Cat, though she doesn't bother with the boots.

“Nice,” says Cat. “Want to help me out of these clothes, Supergirl?”

Kara smiles. “It would be my pleasure.” She set to undoing the buttons of Cat's shirt, then kisses the base of Cat's neck, smiling into her skin as Cat's heartrate increases.

Cat pulls the shirt off and Kara quickly undoes her bra, then strokes the satin with her fingertips before Cat removes it. Cat pulls down her slacks herself, and stands before Kara in nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear.

Kara looks Cat up and down, knowing that her attention is very much wanted. That's still a new feeling, know that she's allowed to want Cat, and she savors it every time, her eyes lingering on Cat's breasts before glancing down over her narrow hips, pausing a moment to appreciate her lingerie and then on down her legs, the delicate musculature a reminder of Cat's workout schedule... the appointments with her personal trainer that Kara herself has made on so many occasions. When her eyes meet Cat's, Cat is smiling, a bit feral.

“Like what you see, Supergirl?” There's a breathiness in Cat's voice that surprises Kara for a moment.

Then she grins as she connects the dots. “Cat, don't tell me you have a thing for superheroes.”

“And if I do?” asks Cat, taking a step closer. When they're this close Cat has to look up a bit to meet Kara's eyes.

“Then you might be in luck.” Kara kisses Cat again, runs her hands down Cat's bare back, reaches down to feel those lacy underwear. She can feel Cat's breasts against her through the supersuit, and there's something deliciously naughty about it, as though she's not supposed to wear it at times like this.

Cat's hands fumble with her cape, one of them sliding beneath it at last and under the skirt to cup her butt. Cat breaks off the kiss and looks her in the eye. “This cape is going to be a problem. Does it come off?”

In answer, Kara takes a step back and fumbles with the fasteners at the shoulder. There's all kinds of reasons the cape has to be removable—to replace or repair it, so enemies can't use it against her—but it had to stay on well, most of the time, so they've come to a sort of awkward middle ground. After a moment she gets it free and lets it pool around her feet, feeling a bit naked, suddenly, Supergirl undressed. Or deconstructed. Supergirl, but without the big Supergirl persona to protect her.

Cat reaches out, touches Kara's belly through the supersuit, fingers the cloth. “I never noticed the texture before. This is going to be interesting.”

Kara fidgets with the edge of the skirt, wonders if she should take it off.

“Leave it on,” says Cat. “The more you take off, the less you look like Supergirl. And you promised me I could fuck a _hero_ tonight.”

The way Cat says _hero_ sends pleasant tingles of anticipation up and down Kara's body. She moves to pull down Cat's underwear, but Cat forestalls her movement with a look.

“While I'm certainly looking forward to seeing National City's hero on her knees between my legs,” and _Rao_ , Kara's heartbeat picks up at that, a pleasant ache between her thighs, “or to riding her, what I want even more is to have her in my arms, crying my name.”

Kara licks her lips. The strap-on is a new addition to their repertoire, relatively speaking, with Cat always on top, cowgirl-style. She can just picture it: Cat's head thrown back, her curls in disarray as she controls their rhythm, Kara holding her firmly and gently at the waist, Supergirl's red skirt pushed out of the way. “Okay,” she says after a moment, realizing that Cat is waiting for a response. She doesn't seem to be able to say anything more coherent than that.

Cat grabs her arm then, gently guiding her so that they sit in such a way that Kara's hands are free, but Cat can easily hold her, sitting behind her.

Kara slips a hand underneath her skirt, a bit hesitant. Doing this makes it all the more real that Cat knows, really knows, and that they'll have to redefine their relationship, such as it is, once again.

“Relax.” says Cat, gently sweeping aside Kara's hair before planting a kiss on her neck. She wraps one arm around Kara's waist, and Kara feels Cat's body pressing against her back. “Have I told you how good your suit feels against my skin?”

“No...” Kara's hand moves underneath her short-shorts and panties, almost of its own volition. “So tell me.”

“It does. Especially on my nipples.”

Is it Kara's imagination, or is Cat's free hand moving between their bodies?

“Cat?” Kara turns her head, looking back over her shoulder, and gets a kiss on the cheek for her efforts.

“I'm just... doing what you should be doing...” says Cat breathlessly, and now Kara is sure she's fingering herself. “Don't worry, I'll still let you fuck me later.”

Kara moves her hand again, rubbing over her mound, then sliding it in between her lips. She's wet and slick and she loses track of what exactly she's doing, lost in the little gasps Cat makes into her hair, the image of Cat's face in her mind, contorted with pleasure. Cat plants little wet kisses on her shoulder, just above the top of her suit, and even her breath, hot on Kara's skin, is another point of pleasure in what seems to be a growing constellation.

“Cat!”

Cat growls something against her throat that might be, “Mine!” and Kara lets herself go, as much as she ever does, her free hand digging into her knee, shuddering against Cat, straining against her own release.

She comes down from it slowly, Cat's arm still around her waist, and realizes that Cat is coming too, her grip growing tighter around Kara's waist, her hand clenched in Kara's skirt. After a moment Cat relaxes against her, and she turns a little so she can push Cat's hair away from her face and kiss her softly on the lips.

“You know, there's something I forgot to mention earlier,” says Kara.

“What's that?” Cat looks unfocused, satisfied for the moment, though Kara's sure it won't last.

“Sometimes, I blow out my powers. Lose them for a couple of days. It's what happened during the earthquake. So, if that happens again...”

“If that happens again, I'll make sure to take full advantage of it,” says Cat with a smirk. “But even I'm not selfish enough to want National City to lose its hero just for that, not even for a few days.”

“I know,” says Kara. “That's why I...” She bites off the words before she can finish the sentence, but it echoes in her mind, and she can't push it away anymore. _I love you._

“Oh, Kara,” says Cat. It's almost a sigh, and once again it's like she knows what Kara is thinking, her eyes soft and affectionate and maybe a little sad on Kara's. But she doesn't finish the thought, or push Kara to finish hers, just lets it hang in the air between them.


End file.
